


Bittersweet Love

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Gardenias mean trust, hope, friendship. Sakuras were her favorite flowers. But it didn't matter. It was all just bittersweet love.





	Bittersweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time im writing hanahaki so hee hee

You stared off the roof of the school. She leaned against the railing. The sunset in front of her was beautiful. Golden rays shone upon her skin leaving an orange tint on her. The ocean in front of her looked amazing, the light gleaming off of the water. It almost seemed like diamonds were in the vast sea. Honestly, this would be a perfect spot to confess to someone. Beautiful scenery would make it more memorable. However, You couldn’t do that. 

She loved one of her best friends. Sure, she loved all of her friends but, You loved Riko in a different way. The ash haired girl sighed. Her crush probably liked someone else. In fact, it was a near hundred percent chance that girl liked her other friend, Takami Chika. It was heartbreaking. You, however, supported it no matter how much it hurt her. Ate her. Clawed at the deepest parts of her heart. 

The girl coughed. You wondered. Was she getting sick? It was winter afterall. The cold was probably getting to her. She sighed once more before walking all the way down to the front entrance of the school. You said bye to the few students that lingered in the halls. One room was very interesting to her though. The music room. The room where Riko would often be in. She stopped bye to check if Riko was still in the room. You’s eyes widened. The girl nearly dropped her bag. 

Riko was sitting on the bench that was near the piano. In front of her, was Chika. The two girls were awfully close, their lips almost touching. You felt her breath staggering. Riko couldn’t be hers. She felt happy for the two but deep inside she felt pain. You fixed her bag before she began to run. Run was all she could do. She bumped into a few students here and there. Finally, she reached the bus stop. The girl sat on the bench and felt tears forming in her eyes. 

The bus finally arrived after what seemed like years or maybe even centuries. She stepped onto the bus and watched the scenery go by. It all became a blur. The greens of grass meshed with the browns and greys of the road. She couldn’t feel anything. Her body was numb and her heart ached.

“So this is heartbreak,” You muttered to herself.

She reached her stop and stumbled off the bus. You unlocked the door to her house and dropped her bag. Her eyes stung from the salty tears that fell out. The ash haired girl walked up into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Her soft sobs were the only noises she could hear. Eventually, the girl fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Morning crept through her blinds and the loud ringing of an alarm woke You. Her eyes swollen from crying the night before. Running her hand through her hair, the girl stood up. However, she suddenly doubled over. You began to cough. She coughed so much it hurt. The girl covered her mouth and felt something. It wasn’t wet. She took away her hand and looked down. Little white and pink petals were in her palm. She couldn’t believe it. You grabbed a mask and put it on before she went to school. No one could know. 

You met up with her friends as usual. She smiled just as she usually would. Her face was covered in sweat. The girl held in all of her coughs. She didn’t want anyone to know. The more she coughed, the more petals came out. The more petals came out, the more it hurt. 

The end of the day finally came. You had gone through it although not without hurting herself. It kind of hurt to be around Riko. It also hurt to simply cough. It felt like a knife to her chest. The pain got worse around her two friends. Her mind wandered. When would the two finally reveal their relationship?

“You! H-Hold up!” a familiar voice called.

You turned to see Sakurauchi Riko running up to her. The girl’s hair bounced behind her. You’s chest hurt. She had to keep up appearances. “Ah! Riko!”

“Hey, You. Do you wanna hang out?”

“I don’t know… I don’t feel too good…” You wasn’t exactly lying. She didn’t feel too good. She felt absolutely horrible. Her chest was in pain. Her heart hurt. The feeling she hated so much.

“Oh… alright then… I hope you feel better though!” Riko said with a smile.

You smiled back. The two went their opposite ways. She arrived home as she usually did and removed her mask. Some petals were caught inside the mask. She was thankful none had spilled out of it. You grabbed one of the white petals. The girl examined it and concluded it was a gardenia petal. You knew the pink ones were sakuras. 

“A gardenia… it means trust, hope… friendship…” she whispered. “Friendship, huh? A bit bittersweet…”

Friendship was one thing she hoped for. She had it but she wanted it to be true for Chika and Riko. Those two had a kind of friendship. One that evolved into a more intimate relationship. One she hoped for with Riko. Her eyes stung. You didn’t let the tears fall. She walked into her room and sat down. The petals would soon go away. Her feelings would go away. Soon.

* * *

The next day, You felt worse. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Being stabbed. It was horrible. She wouldn’t let them know, however. She couldn’t bring it up. She would get rid of this herself. The girl put on her mask and walked to school. She walked with a sort of stumble. The pain made her hunch over. Her friends watched her with worry in their eyes. Every time they’d ask, she would say it was a stomach ache. If she knew about it, Riko would give You false hope. Maybe to save her but it would make the situation worse with the truth.

The petals soon turned into entire flower buds. The small gardenia and sakura buds couldn’t be caught by the mask. You had to make sure none of them saw it. At this point, the pain hurt so much. She wanted to hold onto these feelings she had for Riko just a bit more. Even if it hurt her. She didn’t exactly know why though. Maybe it was because it had made her so happy before.

She coughed. The buds felt like absolute hell. The sharp pain made You fall to the ground. She took a knee and grasped her stomach. “W-Why…”

* * *

You spent a few days in her room before she actually went to the hospital. In those few days, her flower buds had bloomed even more. They were almost in their final stages. Her mother had eventually found out and rushed the girl to the hospital. You laid in the hospital bed waiting for the surgeons to finally come and take her away. She knew what would happen when she gets the flowers removed. You dreaded it.

“You’ll be okay?”

“Y-Yousoro! I’ll be fine don’t worry!” You said weakly.

Her mom gave her a final hug before the surgeons wheeled her into a dark room. They placed a mask over You’s face and flipped a few switches. Her eyes closed and she fell into a spiraling darkness.

Once she woke, she couldn’t feel any pain. You looked down and saw some stitches across her chest. The surgery was successful. The flowers were removed. Along with those flowers, her feelings for Riko were removed. She looked around the room only to see the girl in mind there.

“R-Riko?!”

“You… I was so worried!” Riko cried.

You gave the girl a hug. Riko looked at her with teary eyes. “So… your feelings for someone are forever gone…”

You scratched her head,”Yeah. They are…”

“I wonder who the lucky girl is…”

“That lucky girl was you… but now I can’t feel anything for you anymore.”

Riko stared at her, the girl’s amber eyes wide open. More tears began to form. “How ironic… I really liked you but couldn’t tell you…”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah…”

“I thought you were with Chika?”

“No! She was giving me advice!”

You felt like laughing. Her pain. All of it was for nothing. She could have just told her. But now she can’t. She didn’t love Riko in that way anymore.

“I’m so sorry, You,” Riko whispered in between sobs.

“It’s already been done… if only I had done something earlier, huh,” You said with a bitter laugh.

“I won’t forget those feelings,” You whispered.

Afterall, it was a bittersweet love.


End file.
